


Grab a hold, don't let go

by D1ona30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, bareback, gagging, like if you blink you might miss it, mentions of daddy liam, overuse of the word daddy, very slight mention of top louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You weren't the daddy." He mumbles, eyes fixated on the tight flesh of Louis' bottom.</i>
</p><p>  <i>"What?" Louis asks distractedly.</i></p><p>  <i>"You. Weren't. The. Daddy." Harry says slowly, enunciating each word carefully. He steps up right behind Louis as he says it, pressing his hips flush with Louis' backside.</i></p><p>  <i>Louis stands up and learns against Harry's chest and Harry can see the smirk on the side of his face, "Let me guess," he says, tilting his head back to look up at Harry, "you were the daddy, my daddy?" his voice drops seductively at the end and it sends chills up Harry's spine.</i></p><p>(or the one where Harry reads Lilo fanfiction and gets some ideas of his own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab a hold, don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so firstly this is my first "daddy kink" fic and I'm sure I've messed it up horribly. But lets all remember this is fiction. 
> 
> Also I need to thank [KrisStylinson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson) for cheering me on, as always, with this fic, couldn't do it without you babe.
> 
> And also I HUGE thanks to [Em](http://haroldsgettinghead.tumblr.com/) for editing this mess of a fic! Omg really THANK YOU!!!!!
> 
> Title from "Rocket" by Beyonce

Louis has been gone for hours and probably still hours more. Harry's been half hard since he woke up this morning and had fully intended to ask Louis to help him out but when he rolled over he was met with a sticky note where his boyfriend was supposed to be.

 

He read the note saying Louis had gone out for brunch with his mum and then to do some shopping and wouldn't be back till late. He tossed it in the bedside table before flopping on his back with a disappointed sigh. He figures he can wait since his hand isn't anything compared to having Louis right there with him.

 

He goes about his morning routine, ignoring the constant voice in his mind telling him to just wank and get it over with. After he gets himself a second cuppa he gets on Twitter to try and get his mind off his dick.

 

He gets lost in the "Larry is real" tag for a bit, smiling goofily at some of their old pictures fans have posted. When he comes across a link for a Larry Stylinson fan fiction, now no one other than Louis knows about Harry's love for fan fiction and Harry would very much like to keep it that way so instead of just clicking on the link he opens another tab to search for it himself. It doesn't take him long to find it and when he does, he eagerly devours the fic, loving how the author has captured the sassy side of Louis but when fic-Harry slaps Louis' arse and Louis moans out "daddy" he falters. It’s not that it's not hot, because if his dick is anything to go by, it is, it _really_ is. He's just never read one of these before and he quickly scrolls up to look over the tags. "Daddy kink" is one of the first listed and even though part of him knows he's about to open a Pandora 's box that'll he'll never be able to close, he clicks on the tag and anxiously waits for the page to load.

 

Once it does his stomach turns there's so many and from the tags he sees most are actually gross with incest also listed. He starts thinking this was a bad idea and he won't be able to find one he wants, not like the first one he read. He keeps searching because his erection hasn't flagged, still hard and beginning to leak just from the thought of Louis calling him "daddy."

 

He keeps at his search looking through the tags quickly wanting to find a good one to wank too.

 

He finally finds one with daddy kink and spanking with enough comments and kudos to have him thinking it's probably a good one. He pulls it up and gets his dick out swiping his thumb across his wet head. He settles back in his chair and starts reading quickly getting sucked into the world the author has created. Fic-Harry is at a bar and openly flirting with fic-Louis, there's small touches and dumb jokes he knows he would probably use if he was actually trying to pick Louis up at a bar. It’s kind of hot to read about a first meeting between the two of them but he keeps a tight grip on his cock waiting to get off during the actual smut scene.

 

He's getting a little frustrated that it seems to be taking so long for fic him to get fic-Louis into bed that he starts to think that maybe he'll just get off without the fic but he decides to wait on it for a moment when he reads that Liam has shown up and thrown a possessive arm around Louis' waist. He's read a few in the past with Harry getting jealous and thinks this can only get even hotter. But as it turns out this fic isn’t about his jealousy but rather Liam's. He stops reading for a moment, right after Liam has sucked a mark on Louis' neck while fic Harry watches with disgruntled look on his face, pondering if he wants to continue. He knows he should stop, he's mistakenly stumbled upon a Lilo fic, he's never read one of those before always sticking to Larry, he really shouldn't want to read about his boyfriend getting fucked by their bandmate and bestfriend but his cock is aching and the way it’s written how Louis goes soft and pliant in Liam's arms has him throbbing even more. He says fuck it and goes back to reading.

 

It’s strange at first reading the story, having images popping in his head of Liam and Louis kissing and it makes him irrationally jealous even as his hand tightens around his cock. Liam's licking over Louis' hole when Harry picks up the pace of his arm, blindly moving his fist over his cock as fic Louis whines into the sheets, pushing his arse back against fic-Liam’s face. He keeps moaning out "daddy" while Liam praises him with "good boy," and it’s so hot is the thing that it has his orgasm creeping up on him quicker than expected. The author takes a minute to write about how big Liam's cock is compared to Louis' small hole and Harry groans because it’s true, Liam is hung and the images his mind creates is way better than the fic because he's actually seen Liam's cock and Louis' hole and he knows how tight that would probably be. He closes his eyes and throws his head back picturing Liam pinning Louis down and feeding his big dick into Louis' tight little hole, it’s so confusing thinking these thoughts. One part of him turned on the other part jealous, wanting that with Louis, wanting Louis on his cock, calling him daddy, he knows he could do it so much better than Liam, better than anyone. He comes quickly after that, picturing himself walking into the room, pulling Liam off his boy and replacing Liam's cock with his own, fucking him good and hard with "daddy" falling from Louis' lips.

 

He's just finished cleaning himself up when Louis comes home shouting, "Luuuucy I'm home!" In a poor excuse of a Cuban accent, he sometimes wishes he hadn't convinced Louis to watch that "I Love Lucy" marathon because now he says it every time he comes home and it’s been months.

 

"In here," he hollers back, rolling his eyes fondly.

 

He comes bustling into the room arms overflowing with shopping bags from various department stores just as Harry tucks himself away.

 

"I know, I know," he says, setting the bags down, "its way more than I should have got. But after talking to mum today about the twins I couldn't resist and besides we can afford it." He shrugs as he rifles through one of the bags, "I got so many baby clothes to bring with us next time we visit. And look!" He says proudly, finally finding what he was looking for, "I didn't forget you. Aren't they lovely?" He asks holding up a bunch of silk head scarves in various colors.

 

He's finally looking at Harry now and Harry hopes he isn't as flushed and sweaty as he feels but Louis seems to notice.

 

"Are you alright?" He asks, eyebrows scrunching down in concern.

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just finished a workout," he replies trying to act calm and not filled with shame and the still lingering arousal.

 

"Uh huh," he says, not sounding convinced as his eyes take in the crumpled up tissues sitting next to Harry and the laptop, "Exercising your right arm more like."

 

Harry groans and hides his face behind his hands. Louis laughs a bit and goes back to looking through the bags.

 

"So what kind of porn where you watching this time?" He asks like knowing your boyfriend was just masturbating is no big deal.

 

Harry shakes his head, "Not watching, reading."

 

"Oh really," he says cocking his hip and raising an eyebrow, it immediately reminds Harry of the fic he read, fic Louis having taken a similar stance when back talking to Liam right before he got spanked and Harry feels his cock twitch.

 

Harry nods his head dumbly, "Yeah some of those fan fictions."

 

Louis licks his lips, eyeing Harry up and down, "And what were we doing this time? I liked the one where we were in space that one was cool."

 

Harry chuckles, because yeah it was, but he shakes his head, "No, this one was a bit kinkier."

 

Louis crosses his arms over his chest and to an outsider it would look like he was going on the defense but Harry knows he's just hiding his nipples. They always get hard and perky when he gets turned on and he always, always gets turned on when Harry tells him about the fics he's read. He won't read them himself but loves when Harry tells him or shows him what went on in the different stories he reads.

 

"How kinky?" He asks, voice a little rough.

 

Harry coughs into his first, playing with the hem of his shirt with his other hand, "Ummm, daddy kink."

 

Louis barks a laugh, and dropping his arms away from his chest, Harry can see the small nubs poking through the thin material of his shirt, "Oh I've heard about those. Quite popular from what I've seen." He waves his hand around in the air, "Want to call me daddy while I fuck you? Is that it?" He shrugs one of his shoulders, "We can if you want, does sound a bit hot."

 

Harry's dick twitches again because yeah it does sound hot but that's not what he wants, not at all. He gets up off the couch as Louis bends over to pull out yet another set of toddlers clothing.

 

“You weren't the daddy," he mumbles, eyes fixated on the tight flesh of Louis' bottom.

 

"What?" Louis asks distractedly.

 

"You. Weren't. The. Daddy." Harry says slowly, enunciating each word carefully. He steps up right behind Louis as he says it, pressing his hips flush with Louis' backside.

 

Louis stands up and learns against Harry's chest and Harry can see the smirk on the side of his face, "Let me guess," he says, tilting his head back to look up at Harry, "You were the _daddy, my daddy_?" his voice drops seductively at the end and it sends chills up Harry's spine.

 

He groans burying his face in Louis' neck. It doesn’t deter Louis' dirty mouth, "Was I bad? Was I a bad boy? Did you have to spank me?" He pushes his bum back against Harry's cock, feeling the way it starts filling out.

 

Harry kisses up the side of his neck, all the way up to nip at his ear before whispering, "Wasn't me either."

 

"What!?!" He half shouts, stopping the slow grind of his hips he had just begun.

 

Harry snakes an arm around the smaller lads waist, pressing them back together, "Neither one of us was the daddy."

 

"So it wasn't about us then." Louis relaxes into his hold a bit.

 

Harry chuckles darkly, "Oh it was about you."

 

"What? I'm so confused right now. How is it daddy kink if it's just me?" Louis moves to get away but Harry just holds him tighter.

 

Harry tugs on Louis' earlobe with his teeth, "It was you and Liam."

 

Louis freezes, "What? That's just.....Liam?! What?"

 

"Yuuuuup," Harry answers, popping the "p", "Liam was the daddy, _your_ daddy."

 

Louis laughed, "Yeah okay, right. You've read some strange stuff but me and Li--- OH FUCK!" Harry shuts him up with a rough bite to his shoulder.

 

"Now the thing is," Harry says once he's pulled off, "we can't have people thinking Liam's a better daddy to you."

 

Louis gasps when Harry slides his hand down to cup Louis' dick, massaging him with the heel of his palm.

 

"What people?" He couldn't help but ask.

 

"Everyone," Harry growls in his ear, "everyone needs to know you are mine."

 

"Aww shit, Harry," Louis moans when Harry moves his hand to slide it under Louis' jeans and pants, starting to jack him off to full hardness.

 

Louis could press the issue, remind Harry that no one is ever going to know what happens in their bedroom but this isn’t the first time he’s read a fanfiction and kept the fantasy going after he’s done reading. The last time was the one of them in space and it had been really fun, they had to go and by a sexswing just so Harry could keep the illusion of antigravity going. Louis figures this one will probably be just as good if not better with how tightly he’s being held and the multiple marks already littering his neck and shoulder. He slumps back into Harry’s body letting the taller lad take most of his weight and moans again, loving Harry’s hand on him, “Yes, I’m yours Harry, all yours.”

 

Harry removes his hand quickly and Louis whines at the loss, “Not Harry,” he all but growls. His arm tightening its hold on Louis’ waist while the other swings back to land a hard smack to Louis’ arse.

 

“ _Daddy,”_ Harry says, sharp and stern, giving no room for argument.

 

“Yes, okay, yes, daddy, daddy,” Louis pants out, he’s getting so hard and it’s starting to get uncomfortable in his tight jeans, he wants them off.

 

Harry grabs the group of scarves off the couch and starts frog marching Louis to one of the far bedrooms. He ignores the questioning look Louis gives him, knowing that it’ll be made clear once they reach the room. They can’t go to their bedroom for this, having long since removed the headboard after putting a dent in the drywall from one of their more rambunctious nights.

 

Louis gasps when they reach the bedroom and his eyes land on the slotted wood headboard, knowing what’s about to happen. Harry kisses down his neck, rubbing the silk scarves across his arms and to loosely wrap them around his wrist making it clear of his intentions. Louis can’t help the goose bumps that run over his body and Harry chuckles, “You like that?”

 

Louis nods.

 

“Use your words baby.” He says, hands still sliding the silk over Louis’ skin.

 

“Yes, I like it.” He whispers.

 

“Yes you like it---who?”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, which luckily Harry doesn’t see, “Yes I like it, daddy.”

 

“Good boy,” he kisses Louis’ cheek.

 

Louis has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning, that shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

 

Harry releases him, stepping back, leaving him feeling cold and alone for a split second before he gives him a sharp slap to the arse, barking out, “Strip, then get on the bed, face down.”

 

Louis scrambles to comply, excitement flooding his system, he throws his shirt across the room and shoves his jeans, pants and all on the floor. He climbs on the bed quickly, grabbing a pillow and shoving it under his hips, he doesn’t know exactly what’s going to happen but he knows it’ll be easier if he’s got one. He flops down on the bed and turns his head to the side to look at Harry who is still standing in the doorway just watching.

 

“Well? What are you waiting for? I’m all laid out and ready. Get to it, Styles.”

 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, or maybe the right thing because the next second Harry is marching into the room, fully clothed and yelling at him, “God dammit, Lou! I’m trying to be nice and take this fucking slow. And all I’ve asked you to do is to call me Daddy and you can’t even do that!”

 

Louis’ eyes go wide as Harry climbs on the bed, grabbing him by the hip, hauling him up to lay a hard smack to his bare arse. It hurts like nothing he's ever felt before, the sting radiating up his body, through his spine and he goes to cry out but a moan comes out instead. His body is at odds as he pushes him bum back towards Harry’s hand for another and his arms trying pulling him away. He’s squirming in Harry’s grip as he receives another for moving, for trying to get away, Harry tells him.

 

“What in the hell do you think you are doing? Are you trying to get away?!” SMACK  


“No, Harry, ah!” SMACK, “I mean, no daddy.”

 

“Are you trying to get back to Liam?” SMACK, “Do you think he would be a better daddy to you?” SMACK

 

“NO!” Louis shouts, appalled Harry would even suggest such a thing, “You’re my daddy!”

 

“That’s right, baby,” He stops smacking Louis’ arse to smooth his hand over the reddened flesh, “I’m yours and you’re mine.” He bends down and starts kissing over it, licking the finger shaped marks. Louis moans, his cock screaming to be touched, screaming to come. He sneaks a hand down underneath to grab his cock as Harry’s warm tongue soothes his skin.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asks, lips still pressed against Louis’ bum.

 

“Going to come,” Louis pants, arching his back.

 

Harry’s lips leave his arse and Louis feels like crying. “No please,” he whines when Harry grabs his wrist and pulls it away from his throbbing cock.

 

“Nuh uh, no touching,” Harry chastises, taking Louis’ other wrist in his hand and pulling both his arms up over his head.

 

He takes them both in one hand while the other goes back to grab the scarves that he tossed on the bed earlier. He loops one around Louis’ left wrist and then ties to the headboard before doing the same with his right. He tugs on them to make sure they are secure before gently tucking two fingers in between Louis’ wrist and the bindings. He kisses behind Louis’ ear, “Just to make sure you stay put and don’t touch.”

 

Louis nods, eyes trained on the items he had intended to hold Harry’s hair back but are now holding him down. He’s so focused on the flower pattern in the one scarf that he barely feels Harry moving down his body, leaving wet lip prints in his wake.

 

His lips stop, just about the crack of Louis’ arse, “Shit, I’ll be right back.”

 

Louis snaps back from whatever bondage induced trance he was in, “What? Why?” He doesn’t want Harry to leave him like this, he feels vulnerable and exposed in a way he never has.

 

“Lube, we don’t have lube in here.”

 

“Pocket! Check my wallet. I think I got some in there.” Louis says frantically, praying that he’s right.

 

Harry leaves the bed to search through his pants, he finds Louis’ wallet and the three packets of lube.

 

“Why is there lube in your wallet?” Harry’s looking at him suspiciously

 

“Don’t give me that look! Remember that all-day promo we had two weeks ago?”

 

Harry thinks for a moment before a smile spreads across his face, “Oh yeah.” He remembers that day, remembers making sure Louis put them in his wallet just in case. Just in case turned into them locking themselves in the bathroom so Harry could fuck Louis on the counter, “That was good planning.”

 

“Yes, right Boy Scout you are.” Louis chuckles.

 

“Hey,” Harry says sharply, dropping Louis’ belongings back on the floor, “Don’t sass me. I’ll spank that right out of you if I have to.”

 

“Already tried that,” Louis mumbles as he shifts awkwardly on the bed, having his hands tied doesn’t give him much leverage.

 

“What?” Harry barks, climbing back on the bed, “What did you say?”

 

“Nothing!” Louis shouts, but it’s too late, Harry lands another hard smack to arse, “Shit! I’m sorry, daddy. I’ll be good, I promise.”

 

“Okay, good boy,” he rubs his hands over Louis’ back, caressing the sore muscle of his arse.  He makes quick work of opening up the lube, pouring it on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up.

 

He traces the crack of Louis’ arse with his wet fingers, trailing them slowly over his hole and then balls causing Louis to shudder before going back up to circle his hole feeling the tight muscle flutter under his fingertips. He doesn’t take his time like he normally would, usually loving to tease Louis and open him up slowly but not today. Today he shoves two fingers into him without any warning and Louis screams, it hurts but it feels amazing. He’s not sure when being taken by his boyfriend so roughly became so hot but he doesn’t think he wants it to stop. He arches his back and pushes his arse back on to Harry’s fingers trying to get them deeper, loving how stretched he feels. He wants more, wants Harry to fuck him until he comes, and he wants to come so bad.

 

“Please,” he finds himself begging, “Please, daddy, fuck me.”

 

Harry pets at his bum, “Soon baby, real soon, promise.” He leans over and kisses the dimples on Louis’ lower back. He twists and turns his fingers a bit longer, scissoring them out making sure to spread the lube, coating his walls. He pulls them out shortly after, unzipping his flies and pushing down his pants just enough to get his cock out and lubes himself up before lining up with Louis’ clenching hole.

 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, okay?”

 

Louis nods, wrapping his hands around the silk, holding on tightly.

 

“Use your words,” Harry orders, slapping his arse again.

 

“Yes, Daddy, fuck me please.” He cries, his arse throbbing in time with his dick.

 

Again Harry doesn’t treat him with the usual care he normally does, not inching himself in and waiting for Louis to adjust but pushes in with one slow fluid motion, until his hips are flush with Louis’ arse cheeks.

 

“Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck,” Louis chants as his body tries to adjust to the intrusion, Harry’s denim clad thighs feel rough against his skin and he can’t believe he’s the only one naked for this but it elevates what they are doing to a whole new level and all he wants is Harry to fuck him hard.

 

Harry doesn’t give him much time to adjust before bringing his hips back, until just the tip of his cock is inside and then shoving himself back in, repeating the motion over and over. All Louis can do is hold on the scarves as Harry thrusts into him hard and fast, making the headboard bang loudly against the wall. They’ll be dents in this room as well, Louis can already tell. He’s moaning every time Harry’s cock hits his prostate, after years of doing this Harry can find it almost immediately and he feels the tightness coiling in his belly. Louis knows it won’t be long and he arches his back displaying the curve of his body trying to help Harry along.

 

Harry’s pace picks up as he fucks into his boy, trying to get them both off, “Gonna make you come like this,” he grunts, “come on daddy’s cock.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Louis moans, “yes daddy, gonna come.”

 

Harry gives one more harsh thrust of his hips, hitting Louis’ prostate hard and it has the smaller lad coming all over his tummy and the pillow below his hips. Harry keeps fucking him through it, feeling the clench on his cock, chasing his own release. He thrust a couple more times before he’s coming as well, filling Louis up.

 

He doesn’t stop the motion of his hips, keeps fucking his softening cock in and out of Louis’ sore hole, fucking the cum back into him.

 

“Oh, Harry, what are doing?” Louis slurs, head still fuzzy from his orgasm.

 

“Not Harry, not done.” Harry keeps at it, not letting himself flag, wanting to push a few more orgasms out of his boy, not wanting to let the cum leak out of him.

 

“Shit, Harry, I’m sore.”

 

Harry, growls, actually growls, stilling his hips but keeping himself buried deep. He grabs the back of Louis’ head by the soft hairs on his neck, pulling his head back in an obscene angle, “I said you don’t call me Harry. And I am not done.”

 

He lets go of Louis’ head and pushes it back down, before thrusting roughly in and out of the small lad. Louis moans, cock attempting to fatten back up at Harry’s harsh treatment.

 

“Fuck, daddy, but I’m sore.” he whines because he can’t not.

 

“Fucking hell! Don’t you ever just shut up?” Harry shouts, landing a smack on Louis’ arse. He pulls out of him and moves off the bed, stripping himself of his clothes before crawling up the bed, fully naked now, and grabbing another scarf, the blue one with the anchors, Louis notes. He balls the material up in his hand while grabbing Louis’ face with the other, pressing his fingers into his jaw making Louis open up his mouth, wide.

 

“This’ll keep you quiet,” he says, as he pushes the silk into Louis’ mouth, leaving a corner hanging out and kissing Louis closed mouth over the silk.

 

“There now, don’t you just look lovely? All tied up and gagged, waiting for me to fuck you again.” Harry beams at him, dimples on full display.

 

Louis isn’t worried about the scarf in his mouth, already testing with his tongue how easy it would be for him to open his mouth and push it out. If he really wanted this to stop he would be able to but he doesn’t, he wants this, apparently just as much as Harry does because his cock got fully hard at just the first touch of the silk to his lips.

 

Harry’s back at his arse shortly after that, fingers at his hole pushing all the leaked cum back inside, “Hate that it’s getting away, want to keep it inside forever,” he mumbles. Louis whines are muffled by the scarf but Harry still hears them, pressing a smile to the inside of Louis’ thigh.

 

“You’re being so good for me baby, being such a good boy for daddy,” Harry praises, kissing along the backs of his legs, then tracing his tongue over his balls.

 

“Gonna make you come before I fuck you again.” He tells Louis and the smaller lad spreads his legs a bit more, telling Harry with his body that yes he wants that.

 

Harry slips his re-lubed fingers back inside Louis’ abused hole, loving how he wiggles and squirms underneath him. He does take his time this round, knowing it’ll take Louis a bit to work up to his orgasm after having one so soon. He gets his mouth involved always enjoying how Louis’ tastes when his coming is leaking out of him. He licks his rim with the tip of his tongue, tracing the area where his fingers meet his hole, then pushes it in alongside his fingers.  Louis moans loudly and even with the scarf in his mouth the sound rings out in the room. Harry’s tongue and fingers make pornographic sounds as they move in and out of Louiss body. He finds the little bundle of nerves with his fingers and focuses all his attention on that. Stroking over it softly, then pressing down, repeating the motions over and over while Louis’ thighs start shaking. He stops thrusting his fingers and just keeps at stroking and prodding as Louis’ hole starts spasming around them and his tongue, it won’t be long now. Harry keeps his fingers still but moves his tongue to lick around his digits, slipping it into his hole occasionally. Louis comes with Harry’s tongue pushed inside and his fingers pushing down on his prostate milking him of his release.

 

He pulls his fingers out slowly, kissing the loosened muscle as he goes, “Did so well baby, such a good boy.”

 

Even though he’s just come, Louis moans at his words. He feels lightheaded and a bit out of his mind. The silk scarf in his mouth has become heavy on his tongue, soaked through with spit and some of it is dribbling down his chin but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the hard cock that is pressing against his oversensitive hole. It’s going to hurt when Harry fucks him this time but he’s too out of it too care, he just shifts his legs impossibly wider, wanting, _needing_ Harry inside him again. Wanting whatever Harry is willing to give him.

 

“God you’re so beautiful, like this Lou,” Harry says reverently, smoothing his hands up and down Louis’ back, bending over to kiss his neck and shoulders, “Being so good for me.”

 

Louis nods and moans at his praise, letting the words wash over him, making him feel good and loved.

 

Harry reaches forward and grabs the corner of the scarf, pulling it out of Louis’ mouth and tossing it on the floor, “Wanna hear you for this, babe.” He tells him before he starts pushing his hard cock inside Louis’ aching hole.

 

Louis whines and feels tears falling down his face, it’s too much and not enough at the same time and he never knew he’d want something like this, _this badly_. Being used beyond what he thought he could take, having Harry fill him up, taking him over and over again. It’s amazing more than it hurts and it’s amazing because it hurts, he wants it to stop but doesn’t want it stop either. He feels at odds with himself but he goes with it, moaning every time Harry thrusts in sharply. His cock isn’t hard but he still feels the slow burn of arousal deep inside so he doesn’t care, just wants to be good for Harry, make him come.

 

He pushes back against Harry as he takes him, wanting him in deeper even though it’s impossible at this point.

 

“Fuck Harry, feels so good.” He moans, clenching his hole around Harry’s cock.

 

Harry rears his hand back, bring it down again hard on Louis’ arse, “Call me daddy!”

 

That makes Louis’ cock twitch, “Sorry, daddy,” he moans.

 

“That’s a good boy.” Harry says, slowing his thrusts, “Gonna make you come one more time okay baby.”

 

“I don’t think I can, daddy,” Louis says honestly, feeling too sore and oversensitive to get hard again.

 

“Oh I think you can.” Harry answers, wrapping his lube covered hand around Louis’ soft dick, stroking him slowly, matching the slow pace of his hips. The smooth wet glide of his hand is incredible and has Louis’ cock filling out in no time at all.

 

“There see,” Harry says proudly, letting go of Louis’ now hard cock, “Got you hard again, now comes the easy part.” He picks up the pace of his hips, slamming into the other lad roughly.

 

Louis’ moaning and panting as Harry slams into him, tears falling freely, the muscles in his arms protesting from him white knuckling the scarves that are binding him to the bed. He’s already feeling so close and that shouldn’t be possible after having come twice in less than an hour.

 

Harry’s grip on his hips is impossibly tight, sure to leave bruises as he thrust harshly into his boyfriend, “Say, it Lou say.”

 

Louis can’t think with all the sensations running through his body, can’t even ask what Harry is wanting from him, all he can do is moan and whimper into the bed sheets.

 

“Fuck,” Harry bellows, slapping Louis’ arse again, “Say it!”

 

“DADDY!” Louis shouts, finally understanding, and that opens the floodgates, “Daddy, daddy, daddy,” he whimpers, chanting the word like a prayer.

 

“Yes, fuck, yes” Harry moans out, hips falling out of rhythm as he gets closer. He wraps his hand around Louis’ cock and starts pumping him, he leans over, covering Louis’ back with his chest and starts kissing up the side of Louis’ neck, sucking a mark below his ear, “Gonna fill you up. Gonna get that purple plug and plug you up, can’t let my cum slip out of you again.” Those words and the images they produce have Louis coming for a third time that day and the clenching of his hole around Harry’s cock has Harry coming as well, filling Louis up with some of it already leaking out.  

 

Harry slumps against Louis’ back, pressing him down into the mattress, panting heavily into the crook of his neck. Louis squirms under his weight and Harry flops over on to the side, both of them wincing when he slips out. He sighs looking at his boy still tied up to the bed, his blue eyes watery, face stained with his tears and fringe matted to his forehead, he really does look beautiful and Harry makes his thoughts known.

 

“You look so beautiful like this Lou, so lovely.” He smooths a hand down Louis back, feeling the sweat under his palm, he slips it between his cheeks and pets over his swollen hole, swirling the tip of a finger around his rim collecting some of the lube and cum that’s there.

 

Louis squirms and tries getting away, “Harry,” he whines, body strung tight and oversensitive.

 

“With you tied up like this, I could have you again if I wanted.” He pushes just the tip of his finger in, Louis’ hole fluttering around it.

 

“Harry, love, I really can’t.” Louis groans even though his tired dick twitches, betraying him.

 

Harry laughs though, “Yeah, babe, I know.” He leans over and kisses Louis’ shoulder before reaching up and untying him from the headboard. He takes both wrists in his hands rubbing over the faint red marks along his skin.

 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asks, voice sounding genuinely worried.

 

Louis shifts so he’s lying on his side, facing Harry, “No, babe. I’m fine, well better than fine really.”

 

Harry looks up at him, smiling nervously, “Yeah?”

 

“Well, I think I’ll have trouble sitting for the next few days but other than that, really good.” He smiles back at his boyfriend.

 

Harry chuckles, leaning in to kiss Louis on the mouth, “Maybe I’ll kiss it better.”

 

Louis groans and shoves him away, “Not for a while, okay. Give my poor bum a break for a bit, yeah?”

 

Harry whines, wrapping his arms around the older lad and pulling him into his chest, “How long do I have to wait?”

 

“God Harry,” Louis sighs, snuggling into his boyfriends chest, “We just fucked! How can you possible want to go again so soon?”

 

Harry kisses the top of Louis’ head, sneaking a hand down to grip at his bum, “You have seen your bum, right? Just one look and I can go all day long if you wanted.”

 

“Fuck,” Louis laughs, “Let’s at least have a nap first, alright?”

 

Harry tilts Louis' chin up with the hand not on his arse, “Sounds good to me, Love you babe.”

 

Louis kisses him back, just as gently, “Love you too.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want come visit me at my [Tumblr](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/) if you want
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!!


End file.
